pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Latias
|} Latias (Japanese: ラティアス Latias) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias using the . It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with . Biology Latias is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of its body is red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its chest. It has white and red arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latias is a female only species; is the male counterpart. Latias ruffles its feathers and cries loudly when there is hostility toward it. Its downy feathers can enfold its body and refract light, which allows it to become invisible or alter its appearance. It can also use its down to use its signature move, . It is highly intelligent and can understand human speech. It is capable using telepathy to communicate with others. In the fifth movie, Latias had the ability "Sight Sharing", which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. It normally does not make contact with humans or other Pokémon, and disappears when an enemy is nearby. It forms herds with several members, and is usually found In the anime In the main series Major appearances Latias (M05) Latias made her debut anime appearance in the fifth original series , Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Latias and her brother, were the targets of and Oakley. Latias assisted in the mission to save Latios. Other A Latias also appeared in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure where, along with Latios, she used her powers to help , , and the other Pokémon search for the legendary " 's Tear" beneath the ocean. A Latias appeared in SS025 under the ownership of a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. She was used against Forrest's in a battle to test Forrest's capabilities as the potential Leader of the Pewter Gym, where Latias proved victorious. A Latias appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with many other Legendary Pokémon that were summoned by . Minor appearances Latias made a brief cameo along with Latios at the beginning of Jirachi: Wish Maker and The Rise of Darkrai. A Latias that can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Latias appeared alongside a near the Weather Institute in The Adventure. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Latias and her brother play a major role in the fifth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Likewise, the two appear in the and the graphic novel of the film. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Latias, along with , was befriended by and took the young to the . It has appeared as a human a few times as the saga continued by using its ability to refract light. In the TCG In the TFG One Latias figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After Latias appears from its Poké Ball, it will fly off the stage. It and Latios will then alternately zoom onto the stage with damaging any opponent that collides with them. It may also cause movement of items as well. Trophy information Latias appears with her counterpart, Latios. "Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak with companions. They travel in herds, but even so, are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon- and Psychic-types." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Latias returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Steel Wing to quickly fly across the stage several times to damage targets. Trophy information Latias once again shares a trophy with its counterpart. NA: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. By folding in their arms, they can fly faster than fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. PAL: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon- and Psychic-types. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. Be folding their arms in, they become super aerodynamic and can fly faster then fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. '' Game data NPC appearances * : If the ball drops out of the Sapphire Field while the "Ball Saver" is active, Latias will rescue it and place it on without the ball being lost. * Pokémon Sapphire: The player can use the to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latias. * : After clearing Northern Range, the team go to Pitfall Valley to save Latias. She and Latios offer to join the team afterwards. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Hoenn (only one)}} Hoenn or Southern Island (requires Eon Ticket) (only one)}} |} |} Kanto (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In Pokémon Emerald, the roaming Pokémon is chosen in a sequence immediately after the credits where, after hearing a television report, the player is asked the color of the Pokémon in it. If red is selected, Latias roams Hoenn and Latios is found at the island. If blue is selected, Latias is found at the island and Latios roams Hoenn. In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Randomly on the Sapphire Field}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} ), Happy Outlook ( )}} ), Happy Outlook ( )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Tilikule Island, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Meadow: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=[[Special Stages#Escalation Battle|Event: ''Take on Escalation Battles]]}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 14}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Latias|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Party of the Decade Latias|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Latias Mega Latias Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |area=Southern Island |P1=Please, show me your heart. |P2=I'm afraid... My health is down by half... |P3=I can't keep up... Please keep trying when I'm gone... |PL=I went up a level! It's time to work even harder! }} |- |- |- |- . She found herself much admired for her aerial abilities at . }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Latias shares its with . They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. * A pre-alpha sketch depicts an unused Pokémon or alternative form of Latias with the traits of both a Latias and a . * Tied with , Mega Latias has the highest base of all Pokémon. Origin Latias appears to be a cross between a and a . It and may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of . They may also be based upon the , being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their category is "Eon." Latios and Latias are also based on birds, and due to Latias's with , they could be based on . Name origin Latias may derive from ''latere ( for "to lie hidden"). As as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more feminine, opposite the more masculine-sounding os in . In other languages Related articles * Latias (M05) * Eon duo (Adventures) * Eon duo External links * |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Latias fr:Latias it:Latias ja:ラティアス pl:Latias zh:拉帝亚斯